Today, hand-held computing devices, such as the iPod™ or iTouch™, by Apple Inc., or the tablet PC (personal computer), such as the iPad™, also by Apple Inc., are ubiquitous. Many people enjoy them because of the myriad of software applications, such as games and some very helpful tools for navigating both physical and virtual stores. The latest versions of these hand-held devices also have mobile communications capability, which enable users to easily download applications and data to these devices. Today's tablets are also very popular because they have touch screen capability, which makes software applications more readily usable.
For the purposes of this document, a touch screen is defined as an electronic visual display that can detect the presence and location of a touch within the display area. The term generally refers to touching the display of the device with a finger or hand. Touch screens can also sense the touch of other objects, such as a stylus.
The number of software applications that are being developed for hand-held computing devices are on the rise. Software developers are creating applications for both adults and children alike. Applications for infants, toddlers, and small or young children are also on the rise.
However, babies and disabled children or persons have difficulty holding tablets and other hand-held computing devices. Therefore, there is a need for a device that can enable babies and/or disabled persons to hold and interact with such computing devices.